As shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, there has conventionally been known a connecting device 110 which is interposed between a pair of connection objects 160 and 170 for establishing electrical connection therebetween (see, e.g. JP-A-2007-95632 (Patent Document 1)). The connecting device 110 comprises a plurality of connecting members 120 each having a longitudinal direction extending in a second direction Y perpendicular to a first direction X in which the connection objects 160 and 170 are caused to approach each other. The connecting members 120 are arranged in a third direction Z perpendicular to the first and second directions X and Y. The connecting device 110 further comprises a frame 140 holding the connecting members 120. Each connecting member 120 comprises an elastic member 121, a support member 122 disposed in the elastic member 121, a plurality of conductors 124 formed in a predetermined pattern on a surface of the elastic member 121, and an inter-pitch portion 121A integrally formed with the elastic member 121 for keeping constant the distance between the conductors 124 adjacent to each other in the third direction Z.
As shown in FIG. 15, in the connecting device 110 of Patent Document 1, protruding portions 122A, protruding from both ends of the elastic members 121, of the support members 122 engage with the frame 140 so that the connecting members 120 are held to the frame 140.